


Forgive and Forget?

by MBlair



Series: What If? [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scenes, Only canon divergent because TALKING happens, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: After the rescue of Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington comes to an unfortunate realization: the woman he loves doesn't love him back. After such a disappointment and a broken engagement, is there room to forgive and forget?
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Series: What If? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Forgive and Forget?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuryakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuryakin/gifts).



> So...this happened. Really short little interlude before Jack's escape where James actually TALKS to Elizabeth about how he feels. Thanks to kuryakin for the lovely comment that inspired me to write something after trying for days to get back into it. 
> 
> Enjoy and please don't forget to comment!

“Elizabeth, may I have a moment?”

She looked up from the crowd, watching as it slowly assembled. It wouldn’t be long now before Jack Sparrow, pirate and unexpected rescuer, would be hung for all to see. To be a lesson for all those who would dare to seek the pirate life. If you were caught, no matter what good deeds came with or before it, there would be no mercy left for you in this life.

Nodding, Elizabeth allowed herself to be led away toward a more secluded area, though far from the wall from whence she fell the last time they truly had a moment alone. Though she knew James, far better now than ever after their little adventure, she couldn’t help but be nervous at what he would have to say.

“James, what is it,” she asked when the silence became too much to bear. Ever since they returned, he had been far quieter and more reserved than she had ever seen him before, at least with her, and it broke her heart. She reached for his hand and felt a bit of relief when he allowed it, holding her small one in both his own.

He took a breath and looked her in the eye, seeming to internally talk himself into being brave and speaking his mind. “I’m afraid I may owe you an apology. We haven’t been able to speak frankly about what happened, mostly due to my silence on the matter, but I hope you’ll allow me to do so now.”

With another nod and a squeeze of his hand, Elizabeth encouraged him to say whatever was on his mind, not trusting her own words to say exactly that. Despite what she expected when this moment came, for she knew it would come and expected it to be far sooner, her heart was in her throat. James Norrington was a good man, but it also meant that he had the power to ruin her.

“I have come to the realization in the weeks since our return that my initial proposal was both unwanted and unwelcome,” he said, looking away as he began to pace in front of her. “You must know that, at least for me, it was not from a lack of affection. Not just an arrangement, but an honest request to spend my life with you. You are more than just a fine woman, you are… Beautiful, intelligent, accomplished, thoroughly unafraid in the face of danger. I couldn’t imagine a better partner to walk through life with.” He paused once more, finally looking Elizabeth in the eye again. “I simply wish I had said this sooner, instead of making such a botch of it… Though I doubt now, it would have been welcome still.”

Elizabeth opened her mouth to refute it, to wipe the look of utter _pain_ from his eyes. Even without trying, she was hurting him. “James, I…”

“Your heart belongs to another, perhaps it always has… Perhaps I never had a chance, even before realizing how I felt for you,” he said, cutting her off. “I will not force you to marry me, Elizabeth. I only hope that you allow me the opportunity to step aside before you run off with the blacksmith.” Finally, he stepped into a bow, letting go of her hand after giving it one last kiss. “Good afternoon, Miss Swann.”

Elizabeth watched as he walked away, wondering where it all went wrong.


End file.
